1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a clip used for securing fittings such as, for example, a trim board or an insulator member of an automobile to a body panel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In automobiles, fittings such as, for example as trim boards and insulators are mounted by means of clips.
A typical well-known clip which is used to this end has a head and a leg portion depending therefrom and a pawl portion. To secure an insulator member, for instance, to a body panel, the leg of the clip is inserted through the insulator member and the body panel, whereby the insulator member and the body panel are clamped between the head and the pawl portion of the clip. In this way, the insulator member can be mounted upon the body panel.
However, such a prior-art clip cannot be provisionally secured to the insulator member or the like. Therefore, when mounting the insulator member upon the body panel, it is necessary to have the insulator member aligned with the body panel before inserting the leg portion of the clip through the insulator member and the body panel. This means that when an insulator member or the like is mounted upon a body panel in an upright state or in a dependent state, the insulator member or the like has to be supported in a state in which it is aligned with the body panel, so that the mounting of the insulator member or a like fitting upon the body panel consumes much time and labor.